Nobody is perfect rewritten!
by wolfcries
Summary: For me,Kagome Higurashi;everything I am is a flaw.You see, the only reason I'm not perfect like my sister,is the fact that I'm beaten every day by my father.But this is my life, this... this is my story...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nobody is Prefect

* * *

Nobody is perfect.

Everyone has their different flaws.

But for me, Kagome Higurashi, everything I role myself in is a flaw.

My twin sister, Kikyou Higurashi, on the other hand is little miss Perfect. She's everything anyone wants to be. Loved by men and hated by many woman for that exact reason. And to top it all she has **the** perfect boyfriend, Inuyasha Tastio.

Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshomaru are the most popular guys in school. Oh coarse none of them pay any attention to a nobody like me. And by them I mean Kikyou, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga.

The people who consist of making of life by being my friends seem to be Sango and Ayame. I never understood why they became my friends, they knew the popular people, but they choose to stay by me.

To tell you the truth…

They seem to be the only ones keeping me going lately.

For you see, one and only reason I'm not too perfect like my sister, seems to be the fact that I'm beaten every day by my father for reason's only he knows. Ever since my mother died in the accident I've been beaten till I bleed.

Not once had my sister tried to help…

Not once even when I cried and screamed in pain for help…

She mostly sat there acting like nothing was happening…

Like I wasn't there as she smirked to herself…

But this is my life. This is my story and I'm here to welcome it to you, for what's going to happen next, you'd never believe.

* * *

My eyes darted cross the wooden floor in curiosity as the seizing pain of fear boiled in my stomach. With every squeak of the floorboards my heart would beat faster at the idea of what was to happen next. Such anxiety had rush into my heart as body tightened in the worries.

A snicker sneered from my sister behind me as I slowly snuck my way down the beat old and ratty stairs. "Awe is poor Kags scared of daddy?"

My eyes dashed towards my other half in a hated way as they fell into a heated glare. "No she's scared of the next weapon in his hands." My eyes fell into a deeper as I watched her ponder down at her nails in an uncaring retouch.

Her and me may have been identical twin sisters but we would never have anything in entwined in the same interests. We were almost mirror images of each other, **Pft** what was I saying… we **are** mirror images of each other.

A sigh escaped my mouth as my body began again towards the door. Still as much as I tried to hide the fear with in my eyes, leaving this house was always a danger beyond getting past without a scratch or two. I hadn't wanted to run into my sister today either because where is my father wasn't to fare behind, for she was the **perfect** daughter.

My breathing deepened as I took in a long take, watching as my fingers reach out towards the gold color doorknob. The feeling of its cold metals prying upon my fingers as I slowly latched them around its circular frame.

"Daddy isn't going to be happy with you. Especially if you leave without saying anything to him, **Kags**." By the sound of her venom in her disgustingly high pitched voice I could see that devious smirk of her just playing with her ivory skin. She knew something I didn't, and it wasn't something about good gossip either.

"Do you really think I give a damn about what he thinks of me, **Kik**?" I laughed as the scoff erupted from her red lips in her bitter tone, leaving in my glory to leave. My smile grew as I pride the door open to my victory on the other side. I just couldn't wait to see the awaiting orange sun peeking behind the clouds to set my way for freedom once again.

But on the other side of the door seemed to blackened my a man's woman beater shirt and muscular chest, leaving my freedom to be stomped on until it was nothing but ashes in the dirt. The smell of alcohol had bled from his sent as my eyes dared to look up at his dark and evil face.

"F-Father… I was just- just on my way to school." My stomach raised into my throat at the look in his eyes as he stared me down in his twisted pleasures. It sickened me how he got off by beating his own daughter until she couldn't even speak none the less move anymore.

"Oh really, was that what you were doing my **dear **_daughter_." His tongue slowly rose to like his teeth as he continued to stare me down with his blackened eyes.

A fear jumped down deep into my heart as the haunting sound tortured into my hollow ears from behind my father. Oh _yes_, this was **exactly **what I needed, the popular people to show up. The sound of his horn blew from behind leaving me still speechless at my father.

"Come on Kikyou!"

"Coming love!" I couldn't help but role my eyes at her girly attitude towards Inuyasha; it was quite sickening to be truthful. The sound of her high heels coming clicking past me with her smug smirk didn't help any either, as she trotted past.

"Have a nice day at school dear."

"I will daddy, don't be too rough with Kags now!" My heart sunk at the moment, such fear sunk into my body as I slowly began to tremble against my will.

That **defiantly** wasn't going to help any.

"Oh don't worry dear… I'll be nice." His smirk grew in a deeper crepuscule at my now vibrating and terrified form. His head slowly lowered towards my face leaving the darkness of wipe away and sun and light from his form. "Till you leave that is."

A scream subsided from my lips as I tried to run past, trying to leave every darkness and evil behind me. The feeling of his arms snaked around my waist pulling me back before I had the chance to go very far. Now once had I even felt so much fear in my life, never than moments like this had I ever feared for something.

Man, was I ever screwed.

Tear slowly swiped past my cheeks as I hear their car begin to start. I hadn't wanted them to leave… not here… alone-with him. "Please let me go!" My lungs had pushed out as much air as I could. I couldn't help but struggle against his tight and strong hold, wanting nothing more than to be free. "Daddy please!"

The sound of their car slowly rolled past my ears with the distant passing winds, making my heart stop almost immediately. Please don't go… don't leave. I could feel my body shutter as the tears run down my face faster at the idea of what was going accrue next.

"Say bye, bye Ka-go-me."

A sharp gasp hung from my lungs as a blow was plunged into my back, forcing out the sound of cracking bone and ripping flesh to leave their deathly touch upon my skin.

A scream pounded back into my system as it slowly escaped from my pail lips. The heat of my pained body kept burning deeper forcing the tears to merge from my hollow blue eyes. "Please stop!"

A grunt capped her mouth as the feeling of his clawed fingers brushed against her cheeks slowly. His tiny touch had been gentle and fatal in all one movement as it burned her flesh with the tiny touch. To him he was leaving his **punishable** marks, but to her it was nothing more than a tortured death upon her skin. "Please!"

A smirk proclaimed his lips at my begs. Though, he would never give me the satisfaction of even seeing a slight chance of being revived from my memorial death. Such pain had haunted my watering eyes but that was everything he wanted. He wanted to see **every** memory bleed down my cheeks until there was nothing left but the hollow emptiness I had left him with.

The pain was starting to travel even deeper into my forbidden mind, making my horrific memories part past my head. Everything about my mother's horrific death and my dark childhood had also helped burned into my pains as it slowly traveled past my eyes.

A heavy breath lingered upon my chest as another cough tingled my pained body. So much pain had slung my mind as my blood continued to roll down my body. Every seconded I could feel my fear linger longer as it had breathed upon me. I could feel the hand of fate suffocating me as I found I couldn't take it anymore.

I couldn't let my fear fade away, as his perfect stone face smirked down at my battered form. I had escaped my final moment but I could feel it slowly turn its way back. On every corner I can feel it waiting, like every other day it had.

Another blow was taken as I slowly dropped to the ground in a deep dazed pain. "Why aren't you fighting back dear?"

"B-because… I-I can't hurt- you- daddy."

"I-I just… c-can't do it!" My voice rang out in a repeat into his ear as I raised my cracking voice. My body had shot up, ringing my tiny arms around his neck as I yelled out to him. My tears damping his shoulder as I did so. "…I –I can't do it daddy."

His head had shuffled into my hair as he held me even closer, making me feel like I was in a loving embrace. "I can…" his voice had mumbled out the words into her hair with hints of his dark hate.

His hand slowly entangled with the hidden weapon, its sharp and tainted blade plunged deeply into the smooth skin of my back. A deep gasp had rung into my ears as my fingers entwined with the woman beater he was wearing. Pain had flooded into my blue eyes as they winded from the oncoming pain.

His black eyes daringly watched, only to see to me slip from the grasp upon his shirt and finally drop to the ground. My body had hit the solid ground with a blank thud. No breath upon my chest… no shine in my never ending blue eyes… no warmth of my skin…

"**D-dad…dy"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nobody is Prefect

* * *

A hungered breath caught itself in Kagome's throat as she realised the comfort of a couch beneath her tattered body. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, engulfing in the overly bright light above her, making the closing of her eyes to allow her to be brought back into the darkness underneath her eyelids. A small growl hummed at her lips, as she squirmed into a stretch, which quickly made her realize the unbearable pain's in her ribs, and the irritating wound upon her back.

"Ah, you're awake!" A slight jump caused Kagome to freeze upon her spot on the couch at the unexpected squeak echoed into her ears. A sight realised from Kagome's lungs as eyes let the dashing light's in to see the unknown visitor by her resting spot.

A small smile slowly found a way the girls lips as the dazzling green eyes pondered down her, the girl above her showing a large smile, making Kagome's face brighten along with it. "Hah, you shouldn't scare me like that Ayame. Why are you here anyway?"

"Awe I know i shouldn't." Ayame's long fingers slowly brushed a piece of Kagome's Long black hair out of her face before smiling once again down at her, making her own red locks fall into her own. "But i was coming to pick you up for school, and I saw you collapsed on the ground. You were bleeding a lot as well, so i cleaned you up and put you down on the couch."

Kagome's eyes fell, the feeling of sadness groping balling up into her throat knowing that her friend was being pulled into the mess of her life."...You didn't have to do that for me Ayame."

Ayame's finger's brushed against Kagome's chin before pulling it up so Kagome would look her in the face. "Yes i did. I'm your friend Kagome; I couldn't just leave you there and I defiantly couldn't leave you here alone after cleaning you up knowing that it was your dumb ass father who did this to you."

Ayame's smile widened as she watched Kagome's eyes grow wide in surprise of her knowing of what happened. "How did you-" Ayame's finger quickly pushed up against Kagome's soft lips, making her stop where she was.

"I'm a demon you silly girl. Your father may have left but his stench was all over you. It was kind of a given." With a small laugh the girl's head tilted to the side, making Kagome smile in return.

"Ah... wait, where's Sango?"

"Oh, she's at school... she didn't walk today, she got a ride. I called her a while ago and told her that we went going to be there. So she should be here soon." Ayame turned to lean against the back of the couch, her metallic green eyes staring at the ticking clock hanging on the wall. "School is almost over, so knowing Sango she'll skip last block to come here."

"Eh?" Kagome shot up into a sitting position, causing the sharp pains to curse her body once again. "S-school's almost over?"

Her blue eyes turned to the wolf demon behind her, watching as her head turned back to look at her. That same old smile pondering her lips before opening to say something, but even before a sound came from her mouth the door slammed open; allowing in the load gossip, pouring in from the mouths of the popular people walking through the door.

"Oh look... Barbie's home." A smirk claimed Ayame's lips as all the talk came to a dead stop at her words. Her word's burning at Kikyou with an evil hum.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the bitch from hell." Ayame had laughed lightly as Kikyou pushed out one hip and slapped her hands upon her waist.

"Awe did you miss me Miss Prissy?"

"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Kikyou foot slammed against the floor before standing tall, trying to make she look like a high person. The attempts had made Kagome smirked at Ayame's evil side go lose on her sister.

"Obviously dirt, Oh and you should know, trying to stand tall in your hooker boots doesn't make you high and mighty. It makes you look like more of a fool than you are." Ayame's smirk grew larger as a humph jerked into the air, along with some giggles from the people around her. "You should really get a life, because that fake one you have is really annoying." Ayame's green eyes closed lightly as her dark smiled beamed at her new victim, finder her fumble for words amusing.

"Ok thats enough." Kagome's eyes watched as Inuyasha, stomped his way through the door before standing in front of his girlfriend to defend her.

"Ha, that's so pitiful Kikyou; you have to get your boyfriend to defend you!" The red haired demon had burst out into laughter at Kikyou's pathetic display.

"I said that enough **wench**." That's when the girl's laughing came into a dead stop, and her red bang fell in front of her metallic eyes, hiding them in twilight of her dark shadows.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she forced her pained body over the side of the couch to stand in front of Ayame, the dark aura around her began growing. "Don't do it Ayame..."

"What... did you. Just. Call me?"

"Ayame, no..."

"What, do you have problem with that **wench**?" With that the red head's eye's shot up to glare at him, showing the density of her blood red eyes. Making all the people on the other side of the room hold their breath in shock.

"I **dare** you to say that again dog..."

Slowly another walked through the door, creeping through the crowed of the popular. Her long brown hairs ruffle until she was standing in front of the dark séance before her. "Oh no... Who said it?" Her voice had echoed across the room, making all the eyes focus upon her form, which slowly tapped over towards the two girls.

Ayame's red eyes darted over towards the girl in a dark way before a blink turned them instantly black to their emerald glaze. A sparking smile jumped to her lips as she had turned to gaze at the brown eyed girl now before her. "Sango!"

A deep sight enclosed the room as the relief passed over them. "Jesus woman, learn how to control your bitch." The deep voice had turned the three girl's eyes towards the demon with the deep blue eyes. His irritated voice perking up the anger in Kagome's heart.

"Hay ass hole, my name is _woman_, its **Kagome**... Ka-go-me. **Learn** it, use it. Thanks" Kagome pulled herself into a full stand, her smile was almost as daring as Ayame's had been. "Oh and she may be a bitch, but her name's Ayame. And only _I_ may call her as such. You're not even close to be worthy of using that name on her."

Sango laughed as Ayame cuddled up into her chest, giggling at the idiotic looks they were getting from the group. "Oh and by the way. I forgot to mention this, but whoever owns that car is out there... it's been towed." The three girl's smirked as the color in Inyasha's face grew pail, as his golden eyes turned towards the door, seeing no sign of the car he had left there.

"Crap Sesshomaru is going to kill me when we get back!" The three girl's giggled as they watched most of the group rush outside to search for the car, only leaving behind two from their group, The blue eyed wolf demon, Kouga and the monk, Miroku.

"Why are you two still here?" Sango watched the two with a dull look and the continued to stand there, watching the girl's with carouse looks.

"We just enjoy being around the beauty you three produce." All eyes suddenly turned on the monk, drilling into his body with dead looks.

"Pervert..."

"Awe, you insult me my dear."

"Don't call me your dear...**ever**."

"Forgive me, my-"

"**Don't** say it..."

"...Dear."

"Oh, that's **it**!" Ayame giggled as she let the furious Sango to tackle the poor monk who had no idea what was coming to him, before beating senseless.

"Idiot..." Kouga growled out the sigh towards his friend. His tanned arms crossing before pondering back over to the other two girls. "Hay girl- I mean... Kagome. What with all the bruises? "

The fluster of red poured onto Kagome's cheeks and the unwanted question taunted her mind.

What was she going to say?

I fell down the stairs?

As if that wasn't obvious to something else...

That she got in a fight with someone?

Kagome had got lost for words as her mind wandered off into a daze.

Ayame watched as her friend lost herself in the other world in her mind, finding nothing to say as she did so. The demon girl slowly smiled as she turned to the other demon across from her. "She and I were play fighting yesterday; we got a little too rough. Being a demon and all, her blows down leave any marks on me." Ayame's smile grew as his blue eyes turned to eye her.

"Yeah, I'm sure my blows to you left more dents on me then it did you."

"Ha!" Sango slowly stood leaving a knocked out monk on the ground. "That's only if you call, using each other as a punching bag until someone bleeds- which is usually Kagome- play fighting..." Her brown eye's slowly turned towards the male wolf demon beside her. "Oh and by the way... Your '**friends**' left."

"**What**?" Sango jumped from the sudden rush of noise from the used to be knocked out monk behind her. "Oh Inuyasha... how could you be so cruel to me?"

Kouga's eyes turned towards the door, before huffing. "Whatever, I really don't give a damn. Besides, you three are way more amusing to be around then them."

Ayame's green eyes turned into a glare as she watched the male wolf eye Kagome up and down. With a deep growl she had hug pulled Kagome's body into hers, hiding her from his hungry gazed.

"Huh... What?" Kagome had been lost for words after hearing that a **popular** was more in tuned with being with them, then his own kind. Kagome's gaze slowly turned down to Ayame who was throwing protective growls toward the other wolf demon, knowing what he was getting at.

"Besides you..._ 'Interest_' me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nobody is Prefect

* * *

Kagome's eyes drifted towards the wolf demon that stood strongly upon the other half of the room, watching as his wolfish grin grew at her. A deep and sensational rush hushed past her skin making the goose bumps on her grow, only giving the man the amazing thrill of making her lags weaken. A deep breath filled her lungs as she found she couldn't pull her eyes from his hungry ones, making that noticeable and unwanted shiver run down the edges of her body. With the curling of his lips, that pulled off his husky grin; her eyes found themselves roaming his perfect form unwillingly, like her gut instinct, yet slutty mind had taken over her body, pulling her stings like a puppet.

A deep fear pounded into the back of Kagome's mind as a demonic growl ripped from the girl's throat, who had been hugging tightly against Kagome's body. Leaving a protective aroma lay a curtain around the room. No hesitation had caught the redhead's fingers as she pushed Kagome into the couch behind her, forcing her to fall backwards and onto the cushions hidden on the other side of the couch. "Don't you **dare,** lay a god damn finger on her!" A harsh snarl has screeched into Kagome's ears as she listed to her friend's words; a friend who had just pulled Kagome away from the strings of her puppet master. "I'm not a fool _Kouga_; I know **exactly **what you're so _interested_ in. I will never – **Never **- allow you to even come_ near_ her; if you think you'll **ever** get away with that bullshit. I swear to god if you fucking even **hurt** her in any god damn way I. Will. _Kill_. You."

Kagome's eyes slowly drifted up to look at Kouga, his eyes clearly showing a deep and hidden fear, but his face had shown nothing but that cocky grin and pushy attitude of his. The fear in his eyes had completely faded before a deep chuckle had risen from his mouth. "A little protective much aren't you, I wouldn't dream of hurting your precious gang leader... well not much anyway. What can I say, you _all_ interest me, but I'd rather take it one at a time through your little group. It's more fun that way. " Sango had rushed to the side of the couch Kagome had fallen to, clutching onto her body so the two of them wouldn't get up and try to kill the bugger before Ayame did. Kouga's smile never faded as he eyed the female wolf in front of him. "You're a lot smarter than I thought woman, you had me all figured out before I got to any of the fun parts."

A small scream had erupted from the two human girl's throats as they watched their friend suddenly throw and pin the male wolf demon into the wall. The crunch of boned and the drywall had made every part in their body's shiver in fear. The two girl's couldn't help but watch with frightened eyes as Ayame's had kept a skin ripping hold on his neck, a hold so tight that his blood began to run down her fingers. A dark scoff had reached Ayame's lips before the powerful sent of male dog demon walk through the door, followed by the group of the other little preps. "If your little fucking player fingers **ever** touch her, or any one of my friends, I'll be cutting them off." Her deep growls fell low as she ripped her fingers from his neck, throwing his blood behind her like she had flicked water of her wet fingers.

Kouga's smile had still been plastered on his mouth as he playfully looked over at the group, their eyes wide with surprise... well, all except one. "Oh look you came back for me and..." His eyes trailed to the groggily Miroku on the floor who had slowly pulled himself off the floor. "No, I guess it was just for me."

"Your childish actions are why this Sesshomaru **never** allows you pathetic people to touch his car." Kagome's eyes had ripped themselves from the blood running down Ayame's finger and to the owner of the beautiful and silky voice that weaved into her ears. Her blue eyes had followed his finger as they had pulled up to run through his long and almost glass shimmering hair, his golden gaze falling into a your-so-pathetic-look at Kouga. Fear had stuck into her heart as she watched the rage in his eyes tail to her little Ayame, but his glance had already told her what exactly what he was going to do to her.

_'No!'_

That's when it had hit her, it was almost pulse like, at that sudden moment when her fear screamed into her head she had ripped herself from Sango's arms and powerfully stomped her way to Ayame. A deep tingle had rung her lags as she came to a halt in front of the small redhead. Kagome's eyes stayed emotionless as his cold eyes as frost bit onto her face, glaring into her body like she was as pathetic as Kouga. Her stomach had rolled at the fear he had stuck at her, but she continued to hold her courage. "Move girl, your mutt needs to be taught a lesson."

Kagome had held her place in front of her friend, her head had stayed tall as she had glared back at the powerful,_ 'and oh so sexy',_ dog demon hovering at the door. "No, I won't move. If anything you should teach that... that..._ ass_, how to treat woman!"

"Ah you enjoyed it." A husky chuckle had turned from Kouga's throat as Ayame's and Kagome's eyes snapped over at him, watching at he shuffled his crossed arms behind his head, his eyes closed and his smirk as wide as ever.

"Hay dumb shit, learn how to shut up, you almost got yourself killed. _Not that I'd care if you died though_." Inyasha's almost rusted deep voice had quietly muttered his last sentence keeping the idea to himself before it had pulled the smirk onto his lips as he watched the small redhead, who earlier almost tried to killed him.

"Ah, I like them rough."

Another deep growl had again created a bloody sounding tare in Ayame's throat; it almost made her sound like she was ready to go on a killing streak. "Ayame no!" Kagome's eyes turned hard on the girl, whose breath slowly calmed as she had pulled her eyes from the man behind her. Ayame had watched Kagome as her red eyes, which used to be a glazed forest green, had searched Kagome's face as if by looking there she could find the answer of Kagome's anger towards her.

"Feh, just kill the bitch and get this creep session over, I 'wanna watch T.V without the freak squad annoying us." The three girls turned dark on the smaller half-breed Inu demon, who's idiotic look crazed anger into their hearts.

"Shut the hell up Inuyasha." Kagome's words came harsh as she spat her words towards him, his golden eyes just egging her anger on. But as soon as her mouth had opened to attack the Inu demon's poor ear, someone's perfect voice had caught the words from her mouth, making it almost imposable for her voice to continue to play.

"Indeed half-breed, no one wished to hear that disrespectful sound come from that disgusting trap of yours." The girl could have sworn that everyone in the room had frozen at the words that had trimmed the Inu demon's beautiful lips. The girl's eyes had raced across his stone face in wonder, watching as his almost bone snapping gaze burned into her eyes. "Trust me woman, this little war is far from over. Until another time then, **human**. Sayonara." His chin jerked towards the door and as if commanded the others had followed him, even the still shaky Miroku. Kouga had been the last to walk out of the room, winking at the three girls before swiftly walking out of the room.

A deep sigh scuffed Sango's throat as she slumped onto the couch more. "Ayame, you know, you look like the most innocent girl when your normal, but damn Hun, you can scare the living hell out of me." Sango's eyes turned on the small girl as she watched her red eyed slowly bleed back green. A sweet and innocent smile jumped onto the girl's face ad she happily tilted her head sideways.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Pft, yeah sure you don't..." A small giggle sounded from Kagome as the two smiling girls turned towards her sweat voice, but their eyes slowly left their happy stand as they drifted down Kagome's body. Sango's eyes almost had turned to horror as she watched Kagome, who slowly became nervous at what they were looking at. "Kagome!"

'_What_?'

The word had drifted through the girl head, but it had failed to flow through the soft sounds of her voice, tracing fear back into her body. The sudden realization of a damp and unforgettable smell had blown into her nose, making her almost taste the metals of her blood. She had almost feared to look down as a damp feeling ran down her, forcing the vision she had feared to use become useless in her head.

_That smell, she **hated** that smell._

_That musty sent of blood that she had become too fond of._

_It reminded her to much of her everyday pain._

With a slight shake her knees had turned towards themselves, becoming ready to buckle under the poor girl whose body had slowly felt its self burn numb. With a deep huff her body crashed into the ground below her, landing her upon the broken feeling of her knees. The darkness continued to grow turning in and out on her, leaving the flashing images of her friends rushing over towards what she could only hope for was her. No longer could she hear the world around her, it was if she had become deaf to the world around her, only the feeling of the blood couching from her lungs had told her that she was hacking out her breaths.

"Kagome!" With the darkness a small yell, which in her ears, was nothing but the nothingness of a whisper, which echoed uncontrollably into her head before turning into a completely different voice, as the darkness had completely engulfed her.

* * *

_"Kagome, Kagome love, you need to wake up." A sweet voice had created lullabies into Kagome's ears. The glue upon her eyelids had slowly become lose as she pried them open. Her eyes had peered through the brightness of the sun as they searched for the sweet music that had called her awake. "Hello sleepy head." The woman's sweet chuckle had chanted into Kagome's mind has they sudden found the figure of the woman, her fingers attached to the steering wheel as she drove down the long and curvy roads. Road's in which had no one on them, nor where these roads near any town, for Kagome could see the cliff drop at the woman's side of the car and a large stone wall against hers. "You're such a sleeper."_

_"M-mother?"_

_"Hum... what is it dear, did I frighten you?" Kagome watched as the woman peered over at her, the sunny smiles had made a happy feeling bubble into her stomach as the woman responded to her._

**_But that unforgettable sent floored around the car as Kagome's eyes drifted down to her mother's fingers. Watching in horror as blood was splattered across the car, painting the windows and seats. The metal of the car around them had been crushed and mashed around them, pinning and slashing through her mother's skin as the only thing Kagome could do was watch in horror._**

_"Eh...Kagome love, are you alright. Your little eyes grew wide as if you just seen a ghost."_

**_Kagome's eyes had drifted back up to her mother's face, her eyes still held in horror as she watched blood drip down her face. Her once heavenly looking face had grown pail and lifeless along with her eyes as the red paint smudged over her face ._**

_"**You are the ghost..." **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nobody is Prefect

* * *

As the group of people trotted toward the new awaiting car Sesshomaru had brought with him. A sigh bloomed over Kouga's throat as he walked behind the large dog demon, nothing but boredom flowing into his thoughts. The Red-headed wolf demon, Ayame, had ruined all the fun he had planned, it surprised him that such an idiotic woman could have figured him out so fast. Kouga remembered the look on her face when he began to try at Kagome, that protective growl and heated glare. A slight shiver ran past his skin at how appetizing she had looked as she became overwhelmed with a fear of losing Kagome, like she was protecting a child who knew nothing of the dangers of strange men.

Kouga and lifted his head to the sky, shifting his arms so they could cross behind his neck, his smirks of a new plan shinning happily upon his face as he did so. But Kouga's actions weren't unnoticed by the silvered haired demon that had fallen in step with the wolf. The demon's cold golden eyes glared down at the annoying and perverted smirk Kouga had on his face, Sesshomaru had hated that look just as much as he hated playing chauffer for these pathetic children. Even though hate had been running through the dog demon's mind he couldn't help but let his mind run back to the raven haired girl, who played brave to save that foolish she-demon.

His golden eyes had seen every fear in her blue eyes, she was indeed scared but she was idiotic enough to still fight past her fear to protect that damn girl. Human's and their damn feelings, feeling they had no idea about, feeling that had no reassurance of happiness or power; Feeling that were as pathetic as that human girl who fought for safely of a demon who deserved to be punished. An inner snarl jammed into the Inu-demon's mind as his clawed hand bunched up into firsts, making his knife like nails shove into the palm of his hands.

But then there was the sudden sensation of blood that slung into the air as everyone finally hopped into the car. Sesshomaru scoffed at the sweet sent, for many times had he smelt its deep aura, many times as they left this house had this blood been spilt. Cold eyes fell back into their emotionless state as he roared up the car's engine, slowly driving onto the road before them until something made everyone in the car hesitate about leaving.

It was that blood curtailing sound that echoed into the air, that feminine scream that proceeded along with the dancing smell of a girl's blood. But unlike everyone else in the car, Sesshomaru brushed off the sound and continued to drive onto the road ahead of them.

The crowd in the car could only stare in wonder as the red-headed demon came racing out the door, her fingers and small streams on her face had been painted with blood. Her green eyes were heavy with fear as she rushed towards the area the car was heading for, like she was racing for finish against the car the group was in. "Wait!" Sesshomaru growled at the sound of the She-demon's voice as she rushed towards the car, his foot became heavier against the gas pedal as he forced the car to move faster than it looked like she could go. "I said **wait **god damn it!"

The she-demon's voice boomed in anger as her body came to a stop, making wind rush around her, weaving and dancing her long red hair around her face. The all the people in the car, well every other than Sesshomaru, watched in slight amazement as the girl disappear behind a dancing wall of wind and leafs. But just as fast as the beauty breathed around her, it had become invisible to their eyes, pulling a disappearing act on the people in the car.

"Stop the god damn car!"

Eyes became wide as their head's shot towards the front of the car, their unknowing eyes looked only to see the girl standing the way of their oncoming car. "**Stop**!"

Car came lurching forward as Sesshomaru hit the brakes, forcing the car to a sliding stop at the she-demon's feet, but briefly bumping into her calf's as the car came to a final stop. As soon as everyone in the car had finally came back into adjustment they noticed the look in the girl's green eyes, the salty tears mocking her tough personality as she slammed her hands down on the hood of their car.

"You're in the way woman..." Sesshomaru's voice cut through her like a hot knife through butter, but even though her body showed fear, her body never shoved. She stayed perched against the car's front end. Her eyes, though teary, threw back Sesshomaru's cold glare as she bit down on her already bloody lip.

"P... please... don't leave-"

A scoff had come from Kikyou in the background had silenced the girl who was stuttering her words for plea. "And, _why_. Would **we**. Wait for **you**?"

"Shut up Kikyou." Kouga growled back at the bickering girl beside him, making her huff at his words.

"Oh god...**Ayame**, please help me...there's too much blood I can't pick her up!" Sango's voice rang an uneasy feeling into the group's guts. They could only watch as Ayame's eyes fell onto the car's hood, her eyes trying to suck back up the tears that were tingling down her face.

"... Please... wait, we need to get to a hospital...and... your-"

"Why should this Shesshomaru help the likes of you?"

"You have no god damn reason, it's just common courtesy you fucking asshole!" Ayame's head shook as her hands slammed into the hood once again, leaving a deep dent on the car's hood.

"Ayame!"

"I'm fucking coming!" Her green eyes turned to glare a _'you better not fucking leave' _at Sesshomaru before she disappeared in the wall of winds once again. Sesshomaru returned the glare before the girl left before he slowly returned the pressure onto the gas pedal.

"Hay _what_ the **hell** are you doing, that girl back there sounded like she was going to bleed to death!" Miroku's voice came booming at the back of Sesshomaru's head, making the dog demon growl darkly at his words.

"Keep it down monk, it's indeed true that girl is more than likely dying, but that is no problem of this Sesshomaru now is it?"

"Keh, fucking ice berg." Inyasha's arms crossed across his chest as he turned to glare out the back of the car and at the door of the house where the she-demon had slowly hobbled out of, her body blood soaked as she held the dark-haired girl hanging bridle style in her arms. Kagome's body hung limply in Ayame's arms, making the raven girl, who just moment's ago stood bravely and protectively in front of a very powerful demon and never stood down, looked helpless and so breakable. Inuyasha, even from his distance, could see small tears running from the unconscious girl's eyes.

* * *

Ayame's eyes fell back into their teary state as she watched the group leave. Her heart was being tugged at as she felt the barely stable breath come from Kagome's body.

_How... how could they just leave?_

_How can they alow someone to die?_

_how can they...leave her alone to die_

_Kagome... please don't... don't leave us ..._

_I dont want to be left alone again..._

The she demon's eyes had slowly returned to the broken girl's body, her face would have been peaceful if it wasn't for the tears running down her porcelain skin. "Kagome... please... don't die..." The she-demon slowly gave under her weight as her hugged Kagome's body closer to hers. Her body began to shake with tear beaten breaths as she squished their bodies closer. The constant and fast beating of Kagome's heart rang into the girl's head, and the feeling of Kagome's tiny breaths that had been coo'ing onto Ayame's neck had been the only thing assuring her that the raven girl was fine... but then, it was like someone shot a gun into the air and the world froze around them.

Kagome's heart had come to a very slowly and sudden stop and one last breath wheezed into Ayame's hair. "**No**...Kagome don't you _dare_...shit-**Sango**, call a god damn ambulance!"

Sango came to sudden drop to her knees as she ripped her cell phone from her pocket, and dialling the three numbers as fast as she could. "Oh my god, **please**... p-please somebody... _help_ us..." Sango's brown hair had slipped onto her face as she bent down to swipe a tear that had fallen off her face from Kagome's. "Please... my f-friend is dying... you have to **help** us!"

"Kagome, come on you need to wake up!" Ayame growled her words through her tears as she listened to the nothingness beat off her friend's body. "You're stronger than this Kagome, wake the fuck up!" The girl's heart began to sink as the only thing she could hear was Sango's voice stuttering in the back ground as she tried to talk through the tears. Realisation began to sink in as Kagome's half opened blue eyes, which now looked more deathly grey than like the dazzling diamonds they used to be, stared up at her. "Kagome... no... **NO**, you can't do this...No it's not fair, wake up!" Ayame's body began to shake as her tears trailed down with shivers of her body. "Wake. Up..."

Nothing but the paling her Kagome's skin had answered the crying girl above her limped body. "...K_agome..._Kagome!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nobody is Prefect

* * *

Heat had swarmed the room in intense swishes of steam against her skin. Each tear drop of water placed its own individual marking upon her naked skin within the barricaded shower room. Her body had shook uncontrollably underneath the light pressure of falling water drops. The warmth the water should had given her a relaxed state but it was only eaten up her the intense pain building under neither her skin, leaving her feeling empty and broken. Pain ceased her eyes as what felt like endless water slats ran from her eyes and into the drops of water from the shower head above her.

Her breath had heaved as her hand slammed against the tile walls around her, pleading to keep her body upright, but surly...slowly she had sunk beneath her heated rain. With a screech, her upright hand it slowly slipped down the wall before her, such a broken girl she was.

Her burning eyes slowly wandered to the red water slowly slip from her skin, slowly turning pink as it sunk into the drains depths. Her eyes wouldn't stop burning with tears as she watched the only last bit of the girl swish from her. The endless cringe within her stomach had forced her to cry out, her helpless arms doing the only thing they knew they could do for her. With a warp of her arms around her naked chest, she hugged herself tight before curling into her knees letting out my hopeless cries of pain.

She had loved her

She had cried and felt for her

She had taken pain for her and...

She killed her.

There was a constant pounding against the door playing like unwanted background music, slowly her mind became numb to the sound. The unmanageable shaking tears had eaten up anything that had ever made sense in her life. A painful groan had trailed through her throat her body had rock itself back and forth through the rain, which now never seemed so painful.

"Ayame...please- god please open the door!" Slowly Ayame could hear the tearful wallows of her friend call to her through her broken mind. Ayame's very world came to a crash forward as a sharp breath in was stopped, could only hear the echoing of her words. That one line

"Ayame... please, god please Ayame-"

She had forced her mind to stop itself from the next words to be muttered its taints into her pounding head. Another cry had tamed her mouth and ripped at her tender throat.

Why!

Why did every one she loved have to die?

She had tried to save her... she tried to protect her.

Why didn't he come back for her?

"Ayame!"

The door came swinging open; throwing everything that had knocked it out of the crazed Sango's way. With a curl forward Ayame's body crushed into its-self, pulling her body as close to her lags as she possibly could. Even now she hid her pain, even from her best friend. She had let out a deep cry as see noticed Kagome's smell slowly disappear from her skin. Her nails had begun digging into her thighs, trying to drag back the scent of her friend, trying to pull back whatever was left of her missing friend. Blood began to poor back into the drain as she clawed into her lags.

"Oh... Ayame." Slowly Ayame felt the girl drop to her knees beside her, letting her cloth covered body become soaked with her underneath the shower. Gentle hands slowly grasped onto the clawed fingers of the she-demon, pulling the deadly knifes away from her new bloody wounds. "Please... don't do this to yourself."

Ayame didn't have to see Sango's face to know she was crying as well, she could smell the salty water that was of her eyes, she could feel the shiver of her body within the touch of her fingers. The grasp slowly dropped before turning to wrap around the redheads tiny neck, before she let out the painful huff of tear beaten breaths. "I-it's not... its not your fault!" A hurt shiver past through Sango's body as she felt Ayame's numb body below her. "I-its not..."

"its not..."

* * *

The group went salient she they watch the two. The once so outspoken girl, soullessly walked past them. "Oh hell..." The half Inu's voice had been the one to snapped the redhead from her almost undead state. Her empty eyes turning to hatred as she let her eyes all upon the Inu lord, watching him walk away. The group's eyes followed her hateful gaze before snapping back to her now tearful face.

"Go die..." Hell seemed to freeze over, as they watch her slowly drop to her knees, her body shook in pain moan of tears. "I hate you, I **hate** you!"

Sango eyes had become teary as she watch the once unbreakable she-demon break before her. She bit back the tears before harshly turning to the group. "Get the fuck away from us, never again will you come near us! Do you fucking understand, **never**!"

"Oh god damn it... don't tell me the bitch is-"

The echo has a heated slap pounded into the air before the group look up to see the once crashed down Ayame, hand raised hand fell back to her side. "Don't you even speak of her like that again, do you understand..." The girl's usual red eyes were a baby green, filled with pain, so much hurt that she could only stain herself to look at the floor. "Please... don't speak ill of her again like that... I beg you."

"So she's really...?" Kouga's blue eyes fell to the ground, he couldn't even finish the thought.

_Damn he really fucked up..._

"Pft, Kagome isnt that weak you ass whipe!" Sango's voice came harsh to their ears, making them wince. It was like a switch flipped, and the two girls had turned into each other.

"Kagome is on life support in the hospital... they aren't too sure if she'll make it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nobody is Prefect

* * *

_~3 Months later~ _

_Kagome... Kagome..."_

Oh god. She knew that voice; that voice wasn't real. It couldn't be...

_"Kagome please... open your eyes"_

No... No! Stop talking! She didn't want hear that voice anymore!

"Please..."

Anger heated her lungs; she didn't want to hear it! She wanted that atrocious noise to disappear and never come back! A scream hammered into the back of her throat and her hands raged against the other's skin. No... not just any other... That. Other. That other who haunted her every dream and chafed her skin with heartache.

"Get away from me!" Hands closed around her wrists; holding down the anxious struggles that built in her chest. "Get away from me!"

"Kagome; its me! It's Ayame!"

Kagome's body ceased on itself; the alertness of that simple name dazing her back into her twisted reality. Her clenched eyes pulling open and her tensed body falling weak; Kagome had lost her sight in the face of her friends teary field laced eyes. "A...yame?"

"Kagome; are you okay? Should I get the nurse; maybe I should call Sango? Oh; do you need a glass of water, something to eat? A hot doctor to make you feel better?" A laugh caught Kagome's lips when Ayame began to rummage through her open thoughts. "Or maybe-"

"Ayame; clam down!" Her laugh died half-heartedly. Her body hurt all over and she felt like even if she tried to stand she'd fall face first into the floor below. She'd love for the doctors to help but Ayame had tried too hard for her. Kagome didn't know how long she'd been in this place; thoughi it felt like forever, but she knew Ayame had been with her the whole time."I'm fine. I don't need anything right now; well... maybe except for you to calm down a bit."

Kagome watched a sigh huff into Ayame's chest before the puff of air wheezed out of her. "Sorry." A sudden pain halted Kagome's thoughts as tear's began to rush down Ayame's face. "Oh god; I'm so sorry...!" A worried expression painted Kagome's face as she noticed the red tint and puffiness in her friend's eyes.

"Don't be sorry; you never did anything wrong Ayame." Pain streaked those ocean eyes. She had know to much of Ayame's twisted past. That despite act of a hard shell that masked the old and cracking blood that stained her innocent skin... she was a broken piece of art. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this; do you understand me? You didn't do anything wrong... you were just protecting me." She watched as Ayame's fang pierced through her lower lip; trailing a path of her broken soul down her white skin. "Ayame; stop it! Stop thinking that way!"

"I'm sor-"

"No; don't apologize! Never... apologize to me." Kagome's hand cupped the she-demon's face tenderly; her thumbs whipping away those traces of unwanted salty water. "Promise me you'll never apologize to me..."

"I..." She had watched those green eyes clamp close; forcing her eyes to be free of those lasting tears.

"Say it..."

"I promise..."

The room fell silent. Kagome had known what she was thinking; all this time... what she had been thinking. That she; little lost will, had been associating what had happened to Kagome... with what had happened that dark night to her and everyone who was close to her.

Kagome shivered. She could almost see it.

_The blood dripping from that man's tainted blade. _

_The tortured violation from the tearing of her under skin... oh; what that man had done to her. What he had done to her as he forced her to watch those innocent lives die._

_"Do you see... do you see what you have done, my pet?"_

_His voice must have burned her ears to listen to._

_The tears... the blood... the guilt that ate away at her had-_

"Kagome, is something the matter?" She had frozen up. Such... tainted thoughts. tainted thoughts, indeed. Slowly a smile parched her lips.

"No... it's nothing; just thinking."

Oh, the reasons you try so hard Ayame.

Even when the sin is not yours to shame yourself for...

A knock sounded at the door and that disturbed click of high heels pranced through the opening doors behind them. "knock knock-" Kagome's sister; great. Her pitched voice halted with the rest of her when she had seen her sitting up right. "Oh; so it really is alive."

A snarl cracked Ayame's soft exterior as she turned to look at the entering group. "Who the fuck let you in?"

"Unlike you; freak, I'm family. I can come and go as much as I fucking please." A sneer reached into those emotionless words and fury burned away in Ayame's eyes.

"We're in a hospital. So, I do ask of you to stop." Kagome's hand clasped onto her friends; holding her tightly. "Ayame... please." Those greens eyes fell back to Kagome, turning soft before giving a small nod.

"What did you come here for sister?"

"Oh; I came here cuz' I wanted to know if you 'hit the dirt yet...'" Kikyou let that annoying scoff echo around the room. " Apparently not." She inspected her French tip nails before leaning into her crowd of friends. "Whatever... Let's get outa this place. Smells like grossly sick people in here."

With a sweet turn on her heals, she had clacked out of the room; her group of friends trailing not far behind her. Each spearing a pitied glance at the two left in the room.

"How can you act like that?" Inuyasha's voice huffed next to her ear.

"What's that sopost to mean?"

"Well... she's your sister isn't she?" His eyes travailed down to her careless gaze. "So why do you act like you don't care?"

"Because I. Dont... care."

A scowl plastid his face. "I can see that..."

"Whatever, I just... i just wanna get out of here..."

_

* * *

_

Screams bleed into her ears and sweat traced down her body. His eyes chafed her skin with exotic glances. His fingers poisoned her skin and they traced down her chest to the V of her already ripped up shorts.

_Binds... no, metal cuff's dug into her skin. Tangling her hand together above her head and chaining her to the flooring._

_There was more screams. Oh god, she just wanted them to stop. She didn't want to hear it anymore. The tears where burning her cheeks from their noises; her family's... last sounded noises. And they had been screams, huffing with panicked crying. _

_No... no!_

_A long tear jerked whimper elongated from her lips as his fingers push dark taunts under the legs of her ripped shorts. "Please..." _

_His laughter haunted her. It's sweet abyss swallowing her hole._

_"Please... what?"_

_Another cry had screeched from her lunges. "Please..." She had choked of her sobbing hiccups. "S-stop..."_

_She could feel his weight push down on her body. Leaning and straddling above her quivering body. She had clenched her eyes close but his touched painted back out the sight for her. That lower hardness rubbing against her thigh; his teeth and hands... they where ripping open her shirt. His lips where bruising and biting into her breast._

_She cried harder... not because she knew what was going to happen next; but because across the way, leaning his ass against her counter table... was her boyfriend. Watching as his underhanded 'buddies'; camera in hand, had stripped her of her cloths and played away with her unwilling body. _

_He had warned her; and now she had to pay. 'don't go fucking in things you shouldn't; or you'll have to pay for what you've done. And I can't help you when you do...' he'd have to watch like a good boy. Playing like the loyal gang member we was as his bosses had their fun._

_Blood; it splattered and cut her deep as his knife cut the rest of her jeans off... as that man loosened his belt and forced himself inside of her. _

_The screamed; she cried... and she begged for forgiveness; for her families life._

_She was chained; held down... and broken. Then when she still struggled they found a way to shut her up..._

_She could still she it. She could still feel that man hold her face toward the scene as her parents and five year old little sister where dragged out into the room; where she, was still being held and broken within. Her Mother's cries broke down into hyperventilate sobs at the sight of her; Her Father roared in anger... and little Sakura; that 5 year old child... cried her hardest as she screamed her last words._

_As that gun fell to her head._

_"Ayame!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nobody is Prefect

* * *

Her world hit an end at that moment; there was nothing left. Even time and place held no meaning. Blood traced her face through those dead eyes; it craved a hole in her heart until it unleashed and drowned in the conjoining salty waters already there. Bile rose in her throat as that man rose from her body; strutting his way to her mother's side. The knife once used to strip her of her cloths, now was to be used as her punishment- at the throat of her mother. It was her punishment; to watch her Mother and her father be bled dry...

Ayame had lunged out of her 'peaceful' sleep. Her breath huffing from her lungs like they had never taken a breath before. She knew of the half-a-dozen of eyes staring at her; but like she cared.

"You okay?" Sango's voice came at her for behind and Ayame couldn't help but smile. "I'm fine-"

"Liar; you had another nightmare didn't you?"

"You act like her nightmares are common..."

"They are."

Ayame slowly looked back; her eyes stopping at the unwanted presence of her male demon counterpart. "What... are you. doing here?" How did he even know where Ayame lived? That's only accessible to Sango and Kagom- Oh ...she did not!

"I came to check up on damage." He chuckled and gave Kagome a husky wink; Ayame almost gagged

. "Sorry Aya... He followed us here." Ayame glared at him, hating Sango's words; great, now the ass knew where she lived.

"Whatever; but if you tell anyone- Where I live; you're a dead man." Kagome couldn't help but hate Ayame's words as she stalked off into the other room. Ayame knew that she left confusion after she had said it; but she said it anyway.

"I don't think I understand..." Kouga slumped against the couch Ayame had once been sleeping on. Kagome could see the plea of wonder in his eyes; but she wasn't going to give clue.

"Don't worry about it. No one understands her." Ayame was cold hearted when it came to other people... Kinda reminded her of that asshole; Sesshomaru. She let out a inner scoff. Just who the hell did he think he was? Treating her like shit and acting like he could care less if she had just died or not. What a jackass! Just because he was all hot and had everything he wanted in the palm of those... big... built hands. A shiver bewildered her. Wait! What was she thinking? She was almost sounding dreamy about him... okay; well he was - but that didn't mean anything! She had a good head on her shoulders! Like she would be captured in heart by some prick!

"Kagome; you still there girly?" Her head snapped up in realization. Daydreaming... She was daydreaming; about him... Shit.

"Ugh...Damn-it!"

Sango giggled at Kagome's little curse. "Nice half nap?"

"Half nap?" Kouga's cocked off to the side in wonder; slow mutt wasn't he?

"She was off in wonderland, dumbass." Sango gave him a stupid look; and Kouga had given her one right back. I couldn't help but giggle; each of them acted like the other was the only idiot in the room.

"Can't you just be normal and say she was daydreaming?" Sango gave a heartfelt scoff. "Being normal is for norms, honey. And; if you haven't noticed, we're far from being normies." Kagome's hearing world drifted off at their arguing so she took the change to slip outside. The afternoon breeze shifted past her; dancing through her baby doll shirt. I took her another day and a half to get out of that hospital. Ayame had taken her in; refusing to let her be taken back to that hell hole. Kagome smile as the sun continued to beat its rays gently down at her. Especially since Ayame knew that no one would come to save her if anything happened again. Ayame had even bagged for someone to help her- that girl never bagged for anything; and the ass had drove away.

"I can't believe he left..."

"Human; your self-talking is interrupting this Sesshomaru's personal thought."

Her heart skipped at beat. Oh... you HAD to be kidding. Slowly her head turned to follow the direction the voice had come from. She got lost at his sight. Was he really there? Standing beside her, acting as arrogant as ever. His golden gaze fell upon her with no sunny warmth; witch sadly she would have though he would have... his eye were the color of the sun but the bit at her skin like the winter winds. He was as cold as the graceful falling snow... how ironic. She couldn't help herself; she had to look him over once before she returned to glare him in the eyes. "Why the hell would I give a fuck about what bothers you?" She let an angry huff of air escape her lungs. Abruptly she snapped her face in another direction; she refused to look at his smug face.

"I, human, am Sesshomaru " His masculine fingers slid under her chin and caressed her neck tenderly. For a minute she had forgot everything; she couldn't remember why she was angry, she fell blank to the world. Was this even the same man? Slowly his hand began to drag their way down her neck, inching their way towards her chest. Her heart fluttered obnoxiously, she didn't understand, what was he doing. She felt it then; warmth played it way between the cress of her breasts. Her eyes grew wide and she snatched his hand from her chest. "What the hell do you think-" She fell lost for words at that moment, the moment she turned to look at his face. It was so twisted and amused by her reaction. "And, this Sesshomaru thinks you are in his way."

She drew a blank. In his way? In his way to where? She was sitting on Ayame's door step... where could he possibly be...

"Hey Sesshy! Thanks for coming to get me." Hate bubbled inside her. Out of everyone, Kouga could have asked to come and get him, he called the asshole?

"Never call this Sesshomaru something that degrading mutt; but if you insist to next time your person will no longer own a throat." The large inu demon's voice came of is a low growl and the sound crawled under his skin. Kouga you stupid bastard. She hoped he would crawl in a hole and die...

"Sure, whatever." The wolf passed by her with ease, giving her a wave as he trotted towards the vehicle down the road.

Kagome sighed, wow. Slowly she turned to look back at Sesshomaru, surprised he still hadn't left. "What do you want?" She was tired of his attitude; it gave her a head ache. He was so self-absorbed and was such a dick towards her in such a critical moment! She didn't want him anywhere near her. Her eyes wandered towards him as he stayed silent towards her question. He was smirking down at her with an odd look in his eyes.

Wait... did he just check her out? She could have sworn she saw his eyes give her a glance over. Oh god... A deep blush heated her cheeks. He was smiling and dear god, it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. She didn't this asshole could smile. "Have a nice day Miko."

She watched soundless as he turned and left her sitting on the stone steps. He was so mysterious, was there really another side to him, or was he just being an ass and playing with her? Something in her body was aching to know more about him, what if there really was another side to him? Just what other good things was he capable of? She was so curious...

A shiver dance across her skin and her body heated with wonder. You know if it had been any other occasion, with anyone else... Kagome was sure she would have given him the finger. So why the change?


End file.
